1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data processing. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques for fee-based distribution of media based on device proximity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technologies of digital cameras and the Internet have been widely adopted by consumers. As a result, there is a growing demand for the sharing of photographs and video (hereafter referred to as “images”).
In some cases, such images may be captured by a commercial vendor (e.g., a professional photographer). Conventionally, a customer wishing to purchase commercial images that have been captured at a given location must carry out a manual transaction on the spot. Such transactions are typically difficult to carry out, since they include the manual steps of locating the vendor, selecting an image for purchase, negotiating a price, and arranging the transfer of the image itself.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for techniques for fee-based distribution of media based on device proximity.